Bring Me To Life
by ThePerfectTwox3
Summary: Dawn is traveling alone in the Sinnoh region again. While walking in the forest, she encounters trouble. Can she escape trouble? When Paul is there, he sees her. Will he help her? Will love bloom? One-shot! My first fanfic!


**Chapter 1:"I'll take care of you Paul!"**

A blunette woke up to the sunshine in her eyes. The window was open and the sunlight rays came through. The blunette sat up groggily, and rubbed her beautiful blue eyes. She was in her pink nightdress. She looked at her alarm clock, it blinked 8:00 AM, repeatedly. The blunette groaned, and sat on the edge of her bed, lazily.

"Pip! Lup!" the small penguin chirped, as it walked to its master. The small blue penguin jumped into the blunette's arms.

"Morning Piplup!" the blunette greeted, being suddenly cheerful. The young teen placed her Piplup on the soft bed and headed to the bathroom.

The blunette looked at herself in the mirror. She was in a total mess. Her dark navy blue hair was all over the face. The girl screamed, causing Piplup to fall over, landing hard on the ground.

"Pip!" it screamed as it fell to the ground. Piplup rubbed its head in pain. "Lup…." it said annoyed, knowing that his master hated her hair in the morning.

The girl combed her navy blue hair until it was perfect. "Perfection!" she said loving the way her hair looked. She brushed her teeth thoroughly and changed her clothes. She wore a white top with a black vest. She, then put her pink mini skirt and pink go-go boots. The young girl put her three gold clips to her beautiful hair, and put her signature beanie with the pink poke symbol.

She walked out of the door, and saw her beloved partner on the floor rubbing his head. "What happened to you?" she asked picking up her Piplup.

"Pip…" the blue penguin said shaking his head, leaving the blunette confused

"Morning Dawn" Nurse Joy greeted happily as the blunette walked in the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

"Good Morning!" Dawn greeted with Piplup in her arms.

"Would you like us to hold on to your Pokemon?" asked Nurse Joy politely. Dawn nodded and handed her five poke balls to Nurse Joy.

"What about you Piplup, Dawn?" Nurse Joy asked curiously.

"Sure" she said handing her Piplup to Nurse Joy.

"Thank you, we will give your Pokemon back when they are ready to go." Nurse Joy said happily. Dawn smiled.

"And don't worry, we'll take good care of them" Nurse Joy said as she gave them to her helpful assistant, Chansey.

"_Hmm, what to do, what to do?"_ Dawn asked herself. She tapped her chin, thinking of something to do.

"_I'll go for a walk."_ she said leaving the Pokemon Center.

She decided that she would stroll through the forest. Dawn started to hum to herself.

Meanwhile…

Dawn became very exhausted and sat down against a tree. "Man, I'm tired." she said breathing heavily. Little did she know, that Beedrill were living in that tree. The Beedrill stared at Dawn from a above. Dawn heard a drone of buzzing sounds.

"Huh? Who's there?" she asked, starting to panic a little.

The Beedrill thought Dawn was trespassing their territory to try and hurt them. Suddenly, they came out of the tree, scaring Dawn.

Dawn quickly got up and screamed an ear piercing screech. " I just took a break!" she yelled running away. The Beedrill chased her.

She turned around to see if they were still chasing her. They were still chasing her. She stumbled on the ground but kept running. The Beedrill were still behind her.

"Someone help me!" Dawn yelled as loud as she could trying to capture people's attention.

Meanwhile…

A lavender haired teen was training his Torterra.

"Leaf Storm!" he ordered to Torterra.

The Torterra did as what it was told. The large turtle-like Pokemon fired a large and powerful gust of razor sharp leaves at a tree.

The tree was cut into many pieces making the move a success.

The teen smirked and said "Good, it finally improved." showing no facial expression.

The sky became dark and ominous. Thunder clapped violently and it started to rain heavily.

"Hmm, Torterra return!" he said holding his Pokeball. The Torterra vanished in the red light.

He started to walk to the Pokemon Center getting soaking wet. He suddenly heard an ear piercing scream gaining his attention. "What the hell is going on over there?" he said. He walked towards the scream and saw a blunette running towards him.

"PAUL!" Dawn screamed as she was running.

"Man, you are troublesome." Paul said as he smirked.

Dawn suddenly tripped and the Beedrill were gaining on her. Paul sees the Beedrill going after her and runs toward Dawn. Dawn moves helplessly watching in terror as the Beedrill were going to attack her. She shut her eyes and waited for the impact to hit her.

She felt more weight on her. Dawn opened her eyes slowly and saw a blur of purple. Paul was on top of her, protecting and taking the attack. Paul winced in pain as the Beedrill slashed his back.

Dawn was in the brim of tears as Paul protected her. _Paul _protected her.

"Grab a poke ball from my belt". he ordered and winced once again from the pain. Dawn nodded and grabbed a random poke ball from his belt. She threw it weakly and in a flash of red light, an Electivire appeared. The Electivire was confused. He saw his master in pain protecting Dawn.

"Thunder!" Paul yelled, he was in excruciating pain. Electivire followed orders and blasted a bolt of electricity at the Beedrill. The bee pokemon cried its name in pain as it was shocked. The Beedrill scurried away, avoiding any more attacks.

Paul struggled to get up. Dawn got up, and helped him up. "Thank you." Dawn whispered loudly enough for Paul to hear. Paul nodded holding his sides in pain.

"Return." he said holding Electivire's poke ball. Electivire was engulfed in a red light and returned to the poke ball.

Paul pocketed the poke ball and walked away in pain. Dawn watched as he walked away. Paul stumbled and he fell to the ground. "Paul!" Dawn yelled, approaching Paul and helping him up.

Dawn placed his arm around her shoulder to help him not to fall. "Ugh, you are so heavy" Dawn complained dragging Paul with her.

"Deal with it" Paul muttered trying to walk with Dawn. Dawn rolled her eyes. It was still raining hard. They were both drenched, head to toe. Dawn's hair was sticking to her clothing and shoulders. Dawn found a nearby cave and quickly stumbled towards it. The cave was empty and quiet. Paul got out of Dawn's grip and sat on the ground laying his head on the walls of the cave.

"Paul, you're badly injured and you have huge scratches on your sides and back" Dawn said worriedly. Paul grunted in reply.

"I'll take care of you Paul" Dawn insisted.

She wanted to take care of him because Paul rescued her so she wanted to return the favor.

"Hn…..fine" he said turning his head slightly to see Dawn.

"Take off your shirt so I can see the injuries" she said pulling the shirt. Paul blushed deeply, he didn't want to take his shirt off in front of _Dawn, _but he let her take of his shirt.

Dawn put the shirt aside, and looked at his back. His back was lightly tan and muscular. Dawn just stared. She shook her head and focused on the scratches. The scratches were fresh and had little amount of blood dripping down his back. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a bottle of infection cream and a can of spray for cuts and scratches. "This will hurt" she said softly, telling Paul to get ready for the pain. Paul nodded. Dawn applied the cream on her hands and rubbed her hands on the cuts and scratches. Paul winced in pain.

"Sorry." Dawn said quietly. She continued rubbing his back. Paul groaned in pain.

"Are you done yet" Paul asked impatiently.

"Not yet. Be patient" Dawn said, continuing rubbing his back.

Paul, actually, liked the feeling of her soft and small hands on his smooth back. Paul felt the small hands leave.

"Now this will hurt more." Dawn said with a smirk. She shook the can of infection spray.

Paul gritted his teeth and said "Just do it already."

Dawn nodded and sprayed the medicine on Paul's wounds. Once again, Paul winced from the strong pain he felt from the spray.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I'm fine." Paul said. "And are you done…now?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm done. You could put your shirt back on after it dries, ok?" she said.

"Whatever," Paul said.

Dawn sat by Paul wanting to talk to him. It was quiet. They didn't speak to each other until Dawn broke the silence.

"Do you think the rain will ever stop?" Dawn asked looking at Paul. Paul turned to Dawn and just stared at her. Dawn sighed looking at the rain.

Dawn hummed to herself loudly, which made Paul very annoyed.

"Be quiet, your so annoying." Paul spat. Dawn pouted. Paul thought it was cute when she pouted.

"_No, stop thinking those thoughts about her, you don't like her."_

Paul thought, shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts.

"_Jerk! Cold hearted meanie." _Dawn said angrily in her head, and crossing her arms. She looked at Paul. He was still shirtless. Dawn's eyes were glue to his body. He had strong arms, a well built chest, and abs. A four pack. His body was lightly tan. "Wow…"Dawn said dreamily, staring at Paul.

Paul caught her staring, and noticed Dawn was looking at his body. He smirked. His lavender hair partly covered his dark eyes. " Like the view?" Paul asked, smirking.

"Aargh! I wasn't looking, ok? Dawn lied.

"Yeah right, you like me." Paul chuckled.

Dawn blushed and looked away. "You didn't answer my question yet." Paul said moving closer to Dawn.

Dawn turned to Paul and sent him a glare. Paul just ignored it, he was now sitting next to Dawn. His shirtless body touched her arm.

Dawn's face was three different shades of red. Paul chuckled at her red face.

"Is it a yes or a no?" Paul asked, his face very close to Dawn's. Dawn turned away, blushing madly. Luckily, Paul didn't see it.

"Does this answer your question?" she asked leaning in. Paul also did the same, closing his eyes. Their lips brushed. Dawn wrapped her arms around Paul's neck. Paul placed his hands on Dawn's small waist, pulling her close.

"_Man, he's a good kisser!" she squealed in her head. "His lips are so soft." she added._

"_Who knew Troublesome could kiss like this." Paul thought._

Dawn broke kiss for air. She breathed heavily

"Yes, that does answer my question." Paul said, smirking.

Dawn giggled. "Oh yeah, yes I do for the other question" she said while giggling.

"What question?" Paul asked trying to recall the question.

"If I like your body, yes I do." Dawn said while smiling.

Paul blushed deeply and Dawn saw it. "Aww is Mr. Cranky blushing?" she said in a baby teasing voice.

Paul shot a glare are her. "Shut up and don't ever call me that again." he said.

"If you stop calling me Troublesome, then fine." Dawn said.

"Hmm, nah, I'll still call you Troublesome" Paul said.

Dawn smacked his arm playfully. "Look, the rain stopped!" she said getting up and pointing outside.

Paul immediately grabbed his shirt and put it on. He ran out of the cave without poor Dawn.

"Hey wait for me Paul!" she yelled as she followed Paul.

**A/N**

**That was my first fanfic! Phew…I finally finished! Review please! Oh and my other twin helped me with this. So thank you!(I did most of the work :P) Thank you for reading! **

**R&R**

**-ItsMayandDawnx3**


End file.
